Heero's Obsession
by dancin4duo
Summary: Oneshot. Heero gets excited watching one of Duo's... nighttime rituals. Oneshot, yaoi, vouyerism, innuendo, 1x2


Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own the G-boys. Pity, cuz the show would be much more interesting if I did….

Warnings: slightly OOC Heero, innuendo

Pairings: 1x2

Rating: uhh… R?

A/N: This was my first fanfic ever, but it has been updated and revised. Enjoy!

* * *

**Heero's Obsession**

I watch intently as my lover steps into the bathroom, feigning sleep. He has no idea that I watch him do this nearly every night. No idea what a turn-on it is for me, rather than an offense. Turning, I see Duo's braid, a swinging chestnut rope down his lean, slender back… his finely muscled, beautifully pale back… the back I would love very much to have naked, hot and damp beneath me at this very moment… but I digress. I devote my attention back to the beauty in the bathroom. Glancing around, somewhat apprehensively and finally finished with the preparations for the act he is about to commit, he sits and begins.

I watch as lovely pink lips and a hot, wet mouth engulf a long, hard shaft. I watch as he begins the tempting movements, up, down, in, out… he's so good. I shift my position in the bed to relieve the pressure on my now-tight underwear.

So very, _very_ good.

I'm unsure of what his very talented tongue is doing to that hard, unyielding head, but I have a good idea. For a moment, I am slightly jealous… and then it fades, as I remember that I plan for those same lips to be wrapped around a second head tonight, the tongue caressing a decidedly different shaft. I glance down in assurance at my swollen member, giving it a reassuring pat.

_Soon, soon._

I continue to watch as he closes his eyes and opens wide, the head traveling further into his mouth, nearer to the back, and I know from experience he is trying not to gag as it strokes his soft palate. His movements suddenly speed up, becoming frantic and I feel myself anticipating this. I watch intently as pressure begins to build and he tries his hardest, struggling desperately to keep the viscous white liquid inside. He succeeds for a while, but eventually, it proves to be too much. The fluid bubbles up, threatening to choke him, leaking out of his utterly delicious mouth. Giving up, he spits and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Finally finished.

I glance at the clock on my desk. "Four minutes and two seconds," I think to myself. I have always wondered why it takes so long for him to complete this act. But, no matter.

All the longer for me to enjoy it.

He steals out of the bathroom and creeps silently to the bedside in an attempt not to wake me. Slipping under the covers, he snuggles up to my back, spooning into me.

"Mmm," he murmurs, moving in even closer, almost as if he is trying to meld his body into my own. I turn and surprise him by pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. His mouth tastes better than ever. We continue, hands and mouths roving, passion steadily rising. I am unable to control my desire for him any longer, and it's not long before I collapse on top of him, spent and exhausted. He moans as I roll off and scoop him into my arms.

We lay there, blissfully content for quite some time before I hear him call my name.

"Hey, Heero?" he whispers.

"Mm?"

"You know I love you, right?" I snuggle closer to him.

"Yeah, baby, I know." He fidgets a little, avoiding eye contact with me.

"And I could ask you anything, right? Just like you'd tell me anything?"

"Yeah, Duo, anything." There was more fidgeting.

"Heero?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why do you always wait 'till after I brush my teeth to fuck me?"

**End

* * *

**

A/N: Whoo, boy, it was hard not to completely givea away what Duo was doing in the bathroom! I guess I should admit that this idea wasn't completely mine: I got it after seeing a Colgate Toothpaste commercial online. It was… odd, to say the least, to see such innuendo in a TOOTHPASTE ad. Ah, well, hopefully I was able to turn it into an entertaining yaoi fic for you guys. Thanks for reading!

Please R&R!


End file.
